After You Get What You Want
by Dzuljeta
Summary: It was never supposed to end like this. Rose was never supposed to be this furious at him. Or so the Doctor thinks, until he learns the reason. It's up to him now to do something about it. But is it even possible? Ten/Rose (I feel safer with the rating changed.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Hello again! None of my ongoing fics are officially on hiatus, nor will they ever be (until they are officially finished, that is). The pairing is, such a surprise, Ten/Rose. The rating will only change when the time is right. Some not thorough angst, probably not even that… some memory loss, because I seem to be comfortable with writing it (I am not, not really, but it was necessary for the plot). Is this a reunion fic? D'uh. Multi-chapter? Yes._

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"All I have asked of you was to be left alone!" Rose bit back a sigh.

"But, Miss! You are hurt! We can help!"

"I'll get that sorted myself, thank you, Toshiko!" The friendly computer-genius still could not make herself address Rose by the alias she has chosen… so long ago. Nobody but Jack Harkness was allowed to call her Rose… Not many people knew her real name in Torchwood. However, the immortal man stopped using _Rose_ as soon as he saw her discomfort when hearing her birth-name uttered by someone in this place… She was known to everybody as Wolf now.

Her smile died away as soon as she has heard the woman go away. This was supposed to be her day off, the unasked-for alien attack both too simple and too easy to handle… That is, Rose believed some of the tougher guys could have dealt with it… but even Owen was afraid of her. This mad woman with glowing eyes. Even if he had attempted to flirt with her, one look she gave him has put him off his intentions. Jack was out of the building with some love interest of his…

This has left mostly Gwen and Rose to deal with the aliens. Tosh was trying to find an antidote against their bite… But even having injecting themselves with it did not save the girls from their sharp claws.

It was mostly fine now, due to-

She growled in frustration, unable to forget. Rose knew it was likely a kind of self-torture, knew she has had only to ask the TARDIS to block the memories, their connection still feeling fresh and strong… but she never did.

Even if her wounds were healing more quickly, her senses a great deal stronger now… The girl sighed heavily. The mental wound the Time Lord has left within her mind has been impossible to deal with. It never would be.

* * *

"London? Again? Why? What has this place done to earn all the attention from alien species? Even those tiniest, not at all dangerous beings?" The Doctor smiled to himself. London has been the place where Rose-

 _Right._ He had to compose himself. Rose Tyler was no longer a part of this universe. Long since…

His attempts to reach her, with the help of the goddamned UNIT or even on his own, with the TARDIS somewhat reluctant to help ( _why is that? You love her!_ ), have been unsuccessful.

With no-one to accompany him – even if both Martha and Donna would have been ready to come to him whenever, he grinned self-consciously – the alien could finally get to London without risking the companions' lives. It has never been the same without his Rose, although his memories of her felt somewhat dulled now… Ever since the fair-haired girl was gone, even the TARDIS seemed to have got touchier and less cooperative…

The Doctor was not surprised the ship has landed him straight at the Torchwood door. The bloody place was always to blame for all kinds of inconsistencies in the world. Naturally, it must have meant they were to blame for this, as well.

The TARDIS nudged him.

 _Right…_ He could not place the strange unwelcome feeling around him at first. When he did… His eyes went upwards. Zeppelins. The Doctor's face brightened up at once.

"Hello! Could we see your identification?" He has been expecting a guard, but saw a young woman instead.

The Doctor could have kissed his psychic paper then, having handed it to her confidently. It has been quite some time since he has made himself a new one… But using it in places like this has always been dangerous. Thankfully, this did not seem to be a problem now. "We have been waiting for someone like you, Sir! Even if you might have got here a little late, as all trouble appears to have been sorted," she said apologetically. "You might want to see the one responsible for dealing with this, though," the girl smiled at him kindly.

He nodded, having previously glanced at the paper and grimaced. 'John Smith, alien specialist'. _Seriously?_

The Doctor was quick to forget the silly title, though. There have been more important things waiting for him. " _Where_ is the one responsible?" Parallel universe, parallel Torchwood… It could have meant the building has been nothing like the one he knew.

"Oh, you mean Wolf? Look for her in the headquarters or in the conference hall." The Doctor went straight to the headquarters, half-hoping the woman wouldn't be there. It was obvious he was about to discover something unpleasant. Although the pleasant smell of bananas has lifted his mood up considerably.

The woman has been there, nourishing a cup of tea. Banana-flavoured tea, most likely. "I have hoped there would be no more visitors today. It was supposed to be a free day for me," she spoke, not really hiding her irritation. The unexpected chase-away-the-aliens distraction has been enough for her for one day. Her expression and tone softened the next instant. This might have been another new member of the team, as they have recently decided they needed more people – or new faces for Jack to admire – same thing, really. Rose – Wolf smiled. "Have you lost your way, or-" She turned her head towards the visitor then.

She stared at him for a few seconds… cleared her throat… and began to giggle hysterically. The giggle sounded anything but happy, though.

"Rose?!"The Doctor gasped, seeing her eyes going through a myriad of emotions… The greater deal of those were not what he might have expected. "I- I should have known, your chosen name being-"

She shut him up with her eyes, an angry sob escaping her lips. "How _dare_ you show up after- after _everything_?!" Rose did not call him by his widely-known name, having uttered his complicated real Gallifreyan name without a drop of uncertainty.

The Doctor was startled. This has been quite a blow. "Rose. From where, how-" His mind began picturing all sorts of alternative reasons for this to have taken place. There could have been only one occasion when-

She grimaced, waiting for the alien to catch up. "It's _Wolf_ for you, Time Lord."

"But-" He stared at her, trying to see some answers in her eyes, now blazing with fury. Maybe if he hadn't come to her, she would have eventually started to bury the past in her mind… all the wounds of incomplete seemed to have opened in her head anew instead.

Rose brushed the sweat off her brows. Another ten, twenty or so years and she might have made the pain less conspicuous… Every such possibility was gone now.

"I don't understand," the Doctor admitted, his voice small. It was unusual for him not to have known something this important!

The girl sighed at him bitterly, ready to start explaining. "We, you and I, we have shared everything once, Doctor," she could not shake away a drop of disdain in her voice.

"I have shared everything with you," she continued, steeling herself. "My mind, my soul. My love. Myself. My body. My forever," she stopped, her eyes burning into his. "But you, you have never told me- not even when we were- and now you _don't remember_? How stupid of me to even-"

The Time Lord could not remember _any_ of this, but chose to believe in her anyway. Memory could have been tricky, and Rose has never, never, would never have lied to him about something as important-

"You are _Rose_ to me," he cleared his throat. "Wolf isn't- anyway. You do realise sharing something as personal as birth name means everything to Time Lords? We have to be-" This seemed to have been the biggest shock to the Doctor during his entire existence. Getting married was one thing, but going through the complicated, long-extinct ceremony of what only the most devoted Gallifreyans have gone through? He gulped, surprised Rose did nothing to chase away from his extended hand.

The companion exhaled. Soon, it was about to tire her down. "Bonded? Who says we aren't?" She bit provokingly. The emotion of anger was suddenly replaced with one of sorrow. If the Doctor has noticed, he did not let her see it.

"We can't be!" He was persistent.

Rose was on the verge of tears. But she could not, would not allow him see it, her expression having changed into one of poignant indifference. "Whatever you say. Now that you're here- what seems to be the problem? My tea is growing cold."

"Everything! This place! The people!" _You!_ Rose smiled at him understandingly. "One gets used to everything."

"Have _you_? Rose?!" She shuddered. Hearing this name has always had that effect on her.

Of course she did not. Of course.

"Stop it. Bond-mate or not, you have made it perfectly clear by leaving me without a word." She spoke dryly. It felt as if she were aiming at hurting him. Purposefully.

"I have _never_ stopped looking for you, Rose!"

"That's lovely. But it's too late now." She went to preparing another cuppa for him. This was going to be a long day.

"It's never too late!" He objected.

Rose exhaled. "Decades? It sure as hell is too late."

"I don't understand, Rose," the Doctor repeated meekly.

"You might have thought removing our memories would have been the best decision. But it does not work on everyone."

"Or it does, but the TARDIS has decided to overwrite my efforts."

This was not a question.

She nodded.

 _Oh, shit._

* * *

 _A/N. Okay. This was different. Even for me._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. Thank you! Read, enjoy… et cetera. Reviews would be lovely!_

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _You might have thought removing our memories would have been the best decision. But it does not work on everyone."_

" _Or it does, but the TARDIS has decided to overwrite my efforts."_

 _This was not a question._

 _She nodded._

Oh, shit.

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The Doctor was suddenly gaping at her, more or less like a fish. This has meant he had done something he has sworn to never do, not again… and never, never to Rose Tyler.

"But… but she can't have done that! The TARDIS loves you, she can't have made you-"

You _have done it. You alone._ Rose's mask of indifference was in place again after one torturous moment. Only someone as close to her as the Doctor could have made out her inner walls crumbling. But the Doctor was right here in front of her… and has long since chosen to severe the connection between them up to- to save her, fine… but why like _this_?

"I did not want to forget. Don't want to forget. Have chosen not to," Rose whispered.

He touched her hand tentatively. She thought for half a second before taking it away. "Have you been thinking I would be all joy and excitement after having met you? Rose would have called the Doctor a traitor… but he has at least had the decency to tell her what had to be done to keep her safe.

The Time Lord's eyes sparkled with a mixture of thankfulness, relief and shame. But he needed to know. As soon as possible. Maybe this could be undone somehow? It had to be! "I can't recall any of this," he admitted sadly. "Something is nagging me in my mind… but is gone whenever I attempt to concentrate on it. Could you please give me an inkling, at least, what I might have done to make myself forget? It's very important, Rose!"

"I was never supposed to know where you were going to finish the deed. Humans not allowed, or something… Although… you have mentioned some kind of order, some- 'something above me'… I can't quite recall your exact words now. Have been too busy crying. But you haven't been happy about it. Crossing timelines, doing the impossible… something like that. Eternal somethings."

The Doctor run his hand through his hair, his eyes suddenly wide in dread. "No! No, no, no. You can't mean the Eternals. You don't, right? Right?"

Rose paled, remembering. "Yes, this must be it."

 _Shit._ This was bad. Worse than anything he could have ever even thought of doing. Not only has he intentionally gone to meet those… more or less spiteful, more or less evil beings… But he must have promised, must have given them something very, very important. Unless… they might have done it in pity… or for giggles. The last of the Time Lords, broken enough to ask for _their_ aid.

But now, now that he has had the crucial information… he was ready for everything to get his memories back. Which might or might not be possible now.

"It's all right. You have done all you could to have kept me safe. Don't blame yourself… Doctor."

The Doctor could see Rose's exhaustion better than she did. Not wanting to tire her down further, he patted her on the shoulder. "Even the fiercest Wolf needs her rest. We will finish our chat whenever you're more like yourself, Rose. Go have some rest. Doctor's orders."

She stared at him. Rose has long since got used to the fact people were afraid of her… never commanding her. But the girl knew he was right. The goddamned alien whom she was supposed to hate… but didn't. On the contrary.

"Only if you promise you will still be here when I return."

"I swear it, Rose."

She gulped. "Fine. You have seen where the kettle is, there should be some books to your liking… "

"I'll be sitting here quiet as a mouse and waiting for you. Deal?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him and went to the tiny side-room to have a nap. Her dream has just come true. The Doctor was here and was not leaving her… Sleep has arrived to her unnaturally quickly this time.

* * *

In less than an hour of contemplative silence – as much as quiet contemplation was possible to someone as the Doctor, someone has entered. Noisily.

"Where has Wolf gone? I need-"

"To rest. Apparently, you lot have made her work on her day-off."

The young woman he remembered meeting at the entrance blinked at him in confusion. "And you are still here because?"

"She has asked me to wait for her," the Doctor shrugged.

"What makes you think she would be back any time soon?" The girl licked her lips, looking John over seductively. He bit back an angry remark. _A very cheap move, girl._

"I know it. Know her." _Intimately, it appears._ All of a sudden, he was aching to remember. All of it. But nothing came. Some part of his brain was blocking it. But right now he needed to get rid of the girl. "As far as I know, the majority of institutions, unless it is some sort of brothel, don't allow such behaviour towards complete strangers. Torchwood included. I think you should leave. Find yourself a man somewhere else."

"What if it is you I want?"

 _Oh dear._ He hated situations like this. "I am a married man."

The girl, _Laura_ , her name-card said, looked at his hand doubtfully, then smirked. "Don't think so."

He wondered for a moment if he should call for either security or Jack Harkness. "I might.. er… call her. My wife would-"

"If you do have a wife, which I doubt, she's not here!" The nearly predatory look in the girl's eyes has made the Doctor back away.

* * *

Help has arrived from the one he did not dare hope it would. A slap, a torrent of angry words, yes. But Rose Tyler, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, has had something different in mind. "Is Laura causing you trouble, _John_?"

"I'd say so," he grunted, eyeing the lost girl incredulously. For once, he felt completely relieved. The girl, was visibly uncomfortable with Rose around.

Her steely voice has made Laura forget everything about her failed efforts of seduction. "Try and look for victims among those willing. Or wait for Jack. You know that you will be kicked out of this place at another such attempt?" Usually kind towards her team-members, Rose has sometimes run out of patience, just like anybody would. Particularly when it involved someone dear to her. No, _dear_ was not the word. It was a Gallifreyan word he has taught her… but merely using it felt like a blasphemy now that the one in question could not remember.

"What is your problem, girl? Why don't you go outside, take something off and play a damsel in distress again? There is a reason why John and I don't wear rings. But you really shouldn't risk breaking us apart," Rose hissed at her.

She shook the gloomy thoughts off her, one look making Laura leave the room.

"Ooof," Rose exhaled. "That girl is looking for _romantic_ company everywhere." _Another Reinette, of sorts._

"Thanks for saving me," he mumbled under his breath. "You have implied we-"

"Exactly. That is why you owe me one heck of a bloody _favour_ , Time Lord!"

"You are not wearing a ring," he noted, trying to change the topic, uncomfortable. He owed her too much.

Rose cleared her throat, not ready for some sort of quarrel with the Doctor. "Well. You have left me. Asked of me to leave the past behind. And now you're wondering why I'm not wearing a ring?"

"I am merely curious." There have been more reasons for his inquiry than ordinary curiosity. But maddening Rose further was out of the question.

"You know… You are the only one who- I have promised your ring would be the only one I would wear."

Because that was how sharing a bond worked. The Time Lord sighed heavily. _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N. The amount of reviews this story receives is self-explicatory. I usually tend to put back updating stories ignored like this. But as I can't risk disobeying my muse… Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"You know… You are the only one who- I have promised your ring would be the only one I would wear."_

 _Because that was how sharing a bond worked. The Time Lord sighed heavily._ What have I done?

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Rose bit her lip nervously, trying to ignore the wish to respond to his desperate realisation in some way... But it was better if the Doctor forgot that a bond, albeit one incomplete, one broken off from one side, originally went both ways. At least until he has found a way to remember what they had both got themselves into. On purpose. She did not allow a sigh leave her lips.

"Do you regret this?"

"I regret many things. Many steps I have taken," she shrugged, trying to change the topic.

"What about _this_ one?"

Rose inhaled. "No. I could never regret having fallen for you." The exhaustion was never fully gone from her system. The unexpected guest has only added new colours to her tiredness. For Heaven's sake, she was too tired to be angry at him!

"Talk to me, Rose. Please."

The Doctor's request was so heartfelt, so sincere – she has had all of her improved abilities, once consciously improved by none other than her Time Lord lover himself – that she has found no strength in her to deny him his demand. And she talked to him… of trivial things. Things Rose has had to face today. The Torchwood team mates. Of people the Doctor did not know…

No matter how tired the blonde girl has been, she has never touched any of the complicated topics related to their relationship. The Doctor was unsure what to make of this.

But even her beautiful voice could not hide her distress. Her not finishing her sentences, stopping mid-word, stuttering…

"Stop it now, Rose. You sound greatly devastated. Surely, you must have a flat, a room, a place to stay that isn't _this_? I am sorry, but you need to rest. Properly."

"Yes," she agreed, looking at him doubtfully nonetheless. "There is a flat around the corner… Mine, yes." The sudden excitement in her mind was a feeling Rose has not felt in years. "Er- I think I should be going, then."

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand. "I won't have you fall and bump your head into something while you're on your own, Rose! I am coming with you. Leading you back to your place."

"Oh?" She blinked. "Is this your new wicked way of saying sorry? Or a way to woo me into allowing you into my place?"

"Well… Not exactly how I would put it-" _I can't lose you again._

"Sounds fair enough to me," she muttered as a response to his thoughts. Luckily, the Doctor did not seem to think it was her reaction to it.

"Does this mean I am allowed to accompany you, Rose?"

She could not think of anything else. "Yeah, 's'ppose."

 _Yes!_ He did not dare to suggest the obvious. If his beautiful once-companion, his love would say no to travelling with him again…

"Allons-y!" The Doctor was grinning excitedly. Rose did not let go of his grasp, but led him through the back exit. Just in case.

Having unavoidably met some familiar faces, she nodded at them. "It's still my day-off!" Her pace has quickened after that. Consequently, so did his.

"You know, we shouldn't be rushing away like this. Your co-workers might think-"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Since when do _you_ care about what others think?"

"Since the moment I have got involved with you," he bit off rather sharply.

"Okay," she muttered. "How about you leave and forget all about having met me?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You know I _can't_ do that!"

 _I know._ "You may try, though."

There was no time for more quarrelling, as they have arrived at the door of a relatively posh block of flats. "There we are. Off you go?" Rose was expecting he would object. And surely enough, he did.

"You look as if you have just gone through hell. Can barely walk."

"Fine!" Rose shrugged, allowing him in. If there was a person she trusted… there were two. Her mother… and her Doctor. "Stay here. Lock the door, don't allow anyone inside… If Jack arrives, let him in."

"Harkness? Who is he to you, anyway?" The Time Lord's mind was suddenly filled with dreadful possibilities.

She bit her lip. "He's not interested. I am not interested. Just friends, he and I."

"The Captain? Not interested? In _you_? I can't believe it."

"Believe what you will. Try and be civil at least while I rest, yeah?"

"Sure, love." The Doctor did not know how much memories him using the word has awoken within her… but that was not important now, as Rose has gone to the bedroom and slammed the door after her.

All there was left for the Doctor to do was head towards the uncommonly modern kitchen and put on a kettle. A cuppa or several should at least calm him down somewhat.

* * *

"Have you heard, Jack?" Wolf is actually married!"

The Captain fought back a sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised." Rose, alias Wolf, has been used to many rumours concerning her, as was Jack. Her true identity was unknown. Her abilities, although mostly kept secret, were only encouraging people to create more and more lies and fantasies about her.

"Doesn't this shock you? Laura says her husband is actually a very attractive bloke, you know?"

"Just leave it there. Half of what your friend says is not to be taken into consideration. You should have learnt it by now, Danielle." Jack could barely keep his sudden annoyance under control.

"Yeah, but do you think this could be true?"

" _You_ think it's true. That's about enough, sweetheart. I need to go see her now, anyway! Bye-bye!"

With the girl out of his sight, Jack Harkness hurried into the building. Not that he believed in whatever these girls had been saying. His worry over Rose grew all the same.

"Jack! Wolf isn't here! Said something about it still being her day-off and hurried off… with _someone_ ," Danielle was a bit better when it came to spreading rumours than Laura… But not good enough.

"With her _husband_ , don't you think?" He hissed through his teeth. "Go. I'll get this settled."

Jack was never the one to visit Rose's private property without advance notice. The flat was _hers_ , one she'd bought with her own money… There has never been a person more proud of this lodging as she.

He rang the doorbell.

* * *

The Doctor unlocked the door, a cup of steaming tea in his hand. Not banana-flavoured, but something close enough. He eyed Jack smugly.

The Captain rolled his eyes at him. This was to be expected... the alien was the closest someone could get when Rose was concerned.

"Mind if I come in, Doc?"

"Rose doesn't mind," the Doctor spoke emotionlessly, leading Jack straight into the kitchen. "Make yourself a cuppa, or something," he remembered.

"No longer rude, are we?"

The Doctor glared at him.

"My mistake," he shrugged. Jack Harkness stared at the Doctor… without a hint of joy. "Husband, eh?" Suddenly, everything started making sense. "How long has _this_ been going on?" His words were sharp.

The Gallifreyan placed a finger on his lips, glancing towards Rose's room door, his voice quieting down.

"She hates me, you know, Jack. I have done something…"

"Rose _loves_ you. Whatever she lets on, Time Lord. What are you doing here?"

"An accident."

"One that should have happened long ago. What about the _husband_ thing? The gorgeous human has kept her secrets from all of us all too well."

"More than that, apparently," the Time Lord grunted.

"Apparently? Wait a minute…"

The alien shrugged.

"More than that'. What is more than marriage? Do you two have children no-one's told you about?" Jack was about to begin laughing.

"I _know_ of my children. Used to, mostly. You know full well that's not it!"

"Just guessing! Calm down, Doc! Another woman?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"No, you know what? You cannot _not_ talk about it! I have been more or less the closest pal she's had here. And Rose – more Wolf nowadays, anyhow – has kept it all from me!"

A smile appeared on the Doctor's lips. Rose hasn't told anyone. Not even to Jack. All of a sudden, telling him anything he wasn't sure Rose would approve of was out of the question. Not until she joined them again. "Let's wait for her instead," he muttered, busy with nourishing his cup of tea. The third one.

Jack shrugged. Even if the Doctor could be a pain in the arse… more often than not, really – he was a friend. "Rose must be ecstatic," the immortal man commented. "Did she cry? Shout? Snogged you senseless?"

"No. Well, she did shout," he admitted.

"Did she slap you?"

"Er. No." The Doctor shuddered. Even if he deserved a slap all right… "No, she didn't."

"See? She loves you! Don't you dare doubt it!"

* * *

Rose has entered the kitchen then, drowsy. "No chance for rest, yeah?"

The Doctor's eyes sparkled, a wide grin on his face. "A cuppa, Rose?"

"Yeah, sure." The three dirty cups did not skip her attention. "I did not tell you where the banana-flavoured tea is. Sorry, Doctor. But wash these first!"

"Your wish is my command!" He smirked, hurrying to work on that. The banana-flavoured tea was an absolute marvel. Worth doing more than washing dishes.

* * *

"Psst, Rosie…" Jack took his chances to satiate his curiosity when the Doctor wasn't looking. "Is he really married to you?"

The girl sighed. "Yes, we are married. Have been for a long time now. It's just… he doesn't…" She exhaled. "The thing is-"

Rose mouthed the final words soundlessly.

"What the fuck, Doc? You don't remember your own _wedding_?"

* * *

 _A/N. This is fun. Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N. Well. *Look_ _s at the review count, sighs heavily* Angry Rose is unusual. But amazing. Guilt-ridden Doctor is… way too usual.  
_

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _What the fuck, Doc? You don't remember your own_ wedding _?"_

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **Chapter Four**

Had the Doctor not had superior Time Lord physiology he has so rightfully boasted about whenever a chance presented itself, something would have certainly been broken.

The Time Lord has turned to Rose for support instead. He has had no one to turn to in this parallel universe but the one having every right to hate him. _Please, Rose,_ he pleaded telepathically. Tried to, but her mental walls were absolutely impenetrable. The demand was mirrored back to him with such a force that he stepped away, startled. "You were saying?" Her words bore an unuttered biting remark in them.

"So, Doctor? Too much to drink?"

"What?" The alien was stunned by the rejection from the woman he has been thinking of… way too often. _All the time_ echoed in his head. Somehow the three once tea-stained cups were dirty all over again. Merely sparing a glance their way was out of the question.

Rose shook her head at the Captain. "Don't ask him. He has consciously given every memory related to everything about me being something more than just his human companion to be erased from his mind."

"How does one _do_ that? Erase memories?" Jack shook his head. This was both unbelievable and _wrong_. A Time Lord, of all people, should be against something so… invasive. Time-altering, perhaps. "You are worse than the worst of us, Doctor!"

"Yeah," he muttered, busy with washing the already perfectly clean dishes.

The Captain concentrated on Rose, whose face was completely unreadable. "This is simply sordid. I'm so sorry, Rose."

"You know what is even more sordid, Captain?" The Doctor was suddenly standing unbelievably close to them again, his voice sounding as hollow as his non-existent memories. "I have tried getting rid of Rose's memories, too."

The immortal human glared at him.

"But-," the alien continued, "I have been ignoring the connection between my ship and Rose… She has just told me she remembers. Have remembered, always!"

"What do you expect of me to say to that, Doc?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I remember that losing my memories meant Rose would stay safe, no matter what."

"So why did you want me to forget, too? Have you even _asked_?" Rose was struggling not to let her emotions take control.

Changing the recipient came to her naturally "No, Jack. He has never asked. Has never told me, has never even implied… has weakened our telepathic connection up to the point where it was barely-"

Jack whistled. "Whoa, Rose! We have been working at the same place for how long, exactly? Never mind that- telepathy, a Time Lord husband, connection with the TARDIS- oooh... wait a bit."

"Yeah," she avoided his eyes, ashamed.

"No!" The 51st century human refused to believe what had been staring him in the face all the time. This was too much, even for him.

"Sorry," Rose sighed. "I should have said-"

"Even walls have ears in Torchwood. You were correct not to tell anyone, Rosie." A new thought entered his mind. "Mind if I check your number of hearts for myself?" Jack grinned.

"Don't." Not a soul knew about this. Not even Jackie. As soon as the two lovers were so brutally separated by things beyond their control, Rose thought about telling somebody. Her mum always being the first on her list. But then Rose – not Wolf back then – saw just how happy her mother was. With her not-really-dad and the pregnancy… She pushed it all away after having realised she had no right to ruin her family's happiness.

"I was only kidding!"

The Doctor was completely silent. That was only for the better…

"Do you need a cuppa, dear?" Jack offered. He could not remember Rose ever looking so devastated.

"I need a break," she spoke gravely.

"A holiday? This could be organised very easily," Jack Harkness assured her.

The sparkle in her eyes was only momentary. "You know the moment I leave it is likely I will not return to work for Torchwood ever again? Sorry, Jack."

"I know," Jack shrugged. "A time traveller meets another time traveller. Quite romantic, I should say."

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor found his tongue at last.

The Captain was having none of it. "Surely, you were both travelling inside the TARDIS? Together? What is the TARDIS? A time machine."

"Time _and_ space," the Doctor corrected without a thought.

"That much, he _can_ remember," Jack grimaced.

"But- but-" The Doctor was trying. Rose could give him that.

"I am _safe_ , thanks to you. Forgotten, with a part of me brutally torn away… oh, that's also because of you. And I am no longer human, thanks to you!"

Rose was shouting now, but no tears came. Many years of practice have finally paid off.

Jack was very uncomfortable, forced to witness the scene. "Do you want me to leave, _Time Lords_?" The expression rolled down his tongue effortlessly. He felt as if that much was only to be expected from them. Rose was always his equal. Only now, she was finally his equal in every aspect. He could not help it but was proud of his stubborn Rosie.

She grinned, shaking her anger off. "No. You might want to go to the terrace for a bit, though."

Harkness smirked. "Anything Wolf demands." The terrace was far enough for the couple's upcoming conversation not to be heard.

Rose sent him a thankful look.

"Mind if I order a pizza from your place?" Jack was testing the waters. "To be brought into here?"

"Only for yourself. The Doctor and I will be alive on our banana-flavoured tea," she eyed Jack mischievously.

The human knew her well enough not to make a guess. "Chips for the lady, two pizzas for the lads," he smirked at her. "Okay, I'm going! Try not to kill each other. That wouldn't help Torchwood to keep its good name," he murmured. The organisation's name was anything but… However, good money meant everything in this world, and that was what kept the place going.

* * *

The moment Jack Harkness was out of sight, the Doctor gaped at her.

Rose could not take his staring for long. "Do _you_ want to check the number of hearts?"

The Doctor shook his head. He has done something unforgivable, and it was his job to fix it. "I believe you, Rose. But the way Jack kept watching you… are you sure there is nothing happening between you two?"

She exhaled. "Half of the Torchwood Institute hate me. The other half are more or less squint=eyed towards me. But each and every member of that place is afraid of me. Only Jack isn't, because he _knows_ me."

"Knows you _how_?"

Rose shook her head, incredulous. "Do you think you have _any_ right to give me this question, Doctor?"

"Maybe not, maybe not any more," he agreed. The Doctor knew the possibility to run away on the TARDIS and never return to the parallel universe was always there, waiting for him. "But… do you think there is a possibility for me to actually get my memories back?"

The fair woman could not quite believe it. Nevertheless, she allowed her excitement to be seen all the same. "Are you sure? What if I am just having you on, have been all this time, Doctor?"

He _knew_ she was not lying about the change in her.

His hearts were yearning for something to fill the unimaginable emptiness within him ever since everybody disappeared. He clung to this wild girl instantly, and she did to him. It was only a matter of time… His memories of Rose stopped right when it felt like it could have become something more.

Memories about Martha Jones and about Donna Noble later on seemed to be completely intact. His visit to the times long forgotten only to meet the dreadful incorporeal jesters has served one purpose just fine. The one he came to them for.

But what was he going to do now that the only ones able to – he _hoped_ they would be able to – get him his memories back would undoubtedly ask for something in return? Something he was not sure he would be able to get them? If he wouldn't be able to, a game of life or death was in order.

* * *

 _A/N. We all knew something like this was coming. I mean, the implication was always there. Oh, why don't I just change the rating in advance, I thought. But some crucial steps need to be taken first, and it will not always be pleasant. Reviews make my muse work wonders. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…**

 _Memories about Martha Jones and about Donna Noble later on seemed to be completely intact. His visit to the times long forgotten only to meet the dreadful incorporeal jesters has served one purpose just fine. The one he came to them for._

 _But what was he going to do now that the only ones able to – he hoped they would be able to – get him his memories back would undoubtedly ask for something in return? Something he was not sure he would be able to get them? If he wouldn't be able to, a game of life or death was in order._

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **Chapter Five**

"You should know, Rose… Facing the Eternals once is something… Quite usual. It used to be, at least," the Doctor clarified. "Willingly facing them twice is sheer foolishness. Willingly approaching them with the problem already addressed-"

"I am not forcing you to do it. Have no right."

"I have attempted to enforce something on you, Rose. This cannot be forgotten and cannot be undone. I am sorry." The Doctor could not forgive himself, not until he knew Rose has.

"The TARDIS has undone it for you. Live your life as you used to and be happy, Doctor."

"I cannot do this to you, Rose." She might have got used to pretending she could ignore the lack of another Time Lord in her mind, the sensation, once experienced, impossible to forget…

The truth was actually completely different. No matter if his clever vessel _could_ ease the pain of loss a little bit, it was never enough.

"You can't do this _to yourself_ ," she clarified with a wry smirk.

Rose's sharp words have hit him straight where he has hoped nobody would ever reach him. He shuddered. She was right. The Doctor was afraid. What has passed as a jest for them once was unlikely to be understood the same way again or to be taken quite as lightly.

* * *

"I could always come with you, Doctor," she suggested lightly. _Try and undo your mistakes._

He gasped. "You don't know what you are suggesting, Rose Tyler!"

"It's still _Wolf_ for you," Rose sighed heavily, long since unwilling to continue the charade.

"But-"

"Take me with you," she spoke. The mixture of firmness and pleading in her voice…

The Doctor exhaled, knowing he would not be able to deny her the request. The determined woman in front of him was no longer the stubborn girl from London he knew.

"It's going to be dangerous. Crossing times so long past they can only be considered a legend by now, with creatures no human was ever supposed to face, the danger of falling into the Void with one wrong turn taken, landing too early or too soon… Anything might happen!"

As hard as he tried to frighten Rose off, the Doctor himself could say his threats sounded nowhere as dangerous as he wanted them to.

"Hm. You must havemarked the no-time and no-space _somehow_?" She asked him instead.

"Er. I'm afraid it was just a lucky incident," he lied.

Rose did not buy it. "I'm sure the TARDIS remembers."

Which meant they would need to enter the TARDIS. Together.

The mutual excitement was shining through both of them, no matter their efforts to hide it.

* * *

"Hey, Jack?" The Doctor hurried to the man. "Some crucial business came about. I don't think it would be wise for you to wait for us."

The Captain exhaled. "What about the food I've ordered?"

"The moment we return, maybe in a minute, maybe in an hour-"

"Or in a year," Rose shrugged. "What he means is time travel is a tricky thing."

 _After the things we are about to witness, it's unlikely you would want to touch anything, love._

The pink and yellow girl let the tender epithet slide.

Jack was quick to make assumptions. "Are you returning to work at Torchwood, at all?"

He knew the answer before a shake of her head has reached him. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

The arrival on board the clever TARDIS has passed without incident. Both Rose and the Doctor were lost in thought. The Time Lord knew reaching the intolerable Eternals should not be a problem. It was likely they knew he would return.

The fair Time Lady has only pressed his hand encouragingly once, right before they have landed in the middle of nowhere. She seemed almost unnaturally calm.

* * *

"Hello, Time Lord," one of the shadow-like creatures hissed the moment the vessel landed into the said space without time or coordinates. It seemed the Eternals have been waiting for them. But why wouldn't they be, a race doomed to stay bored for as long as no Ephemerals were there to keep the bothersome sensation away.

Now, now there have been even more of them to toy with! An attempt of a smile has appeared on its face. All the other Eternals present resembled hardly anything more than guarding figures.

"I see you have brought another Ephemeral with you, Doctor. I admire your courage! Fancy amusing us further?"

The Gallifreyan hated himself for having to say this. "I have come to ask for help."

"You have already asked for our help once," the barely visible shadowy figure reminded him.

Rose blinked, getting used to the unusual sight in front of her. " _I_ haven't."

Laughter filled the entire place. "Time Lords really are a strange species. You look younger. Inexperienced in the field of war or in anything worthy of consideration. What could you _possibly_ show us?"

"I'm here to save _this_ one," the girl spoke coldly, apparently unmoved.

"Oh? Does this include us helping _you_ to save _him_?" He eyed her amusedly. "Let's say we agree. What if we ask for something in return?"

The very atmosphere of the scene was gradually becoming more and more sickening, but it took much more to frighten a Time Lord.

The one talking approached Rose, never touching her. Time Lords were just a variation of Ephemerals. Like humans. Nothing worth saving.

"I know you want to save him," he spoke instead. You are sensible to trust us on this. Let's say… I'll return the Doctor's memory, for a fee," the grin-like expression on its _face_ looked both terrifying and funny. "I want the Time Lord's travelling vessel."

"What?!" The alien's look of dread has made the ones watching thunder in laughter. "You cannot!"

"You have asked _twice_ ," was the explanation.

The look of anger has crossed the Doctor's face. But it was directed towards the Time Lady. "You- Say something! Stop them!"

Rose's expression didn't change. The Time Lord's fury was growing every second. _Why have I trusted you, in the first place?!_

"Try not to kill each other in the process," one of them warned, convinced they would not succeed.

"Better yet, _do_. That would surely keep us amused for quite a while," another interjected.

The reply has made the Doctor's hair stand on end. "Deal!" Rose spoke, not a trace of doubt on her face. "If you win, you can keep the TARDIS."

 _Just trust me_ , the girl sent him. _I know what I'm doing. We will_ not _lose our ship._

The girl sounded so convinced some of the unwelcome tension has left the Time Lord's system. His expression remained sour.

"The TARDIS will be yours _if_ you manage to overcome me."

 _Silly girl._

"If you don't manage to, you will return the Doctor his memories. All of them. We will be gone and won't enter your sphere ever again."

The TARDIS sent Rose approving vibes. It took her no time to become Bad Wolf now, not with the ship so close to her.

 _They are the Eternals. You cannot destroy them, Rose!_ The Doctor panicked.

 _Destroy them, no. Amuse them, yes. Weaken them enough to be proven victorious, yes_.

All the Doctor could do was watch, terrified.

But the show of his golden girl was over almost as soon as it began. It was better to allow this insanely powerful woman have her victory than have half of their _army_ weakened without any justifiable reason.

"Go. Leave and never return," one of the Eternals spoke dryly. "Take your Doctor with you. The memories are freed. You might need to wait for a minute until it hits him."

These were the longest sixty-two seconds in Rose's life. With Bad Wolf gone out of her so abruptly, having taken a great deal of strength out of her by this alone, the Time Lady grabbed the Doctor by the hand, pulled him inside the TARDIS with her and waited.

* * *

 _A/N. Told you I am not abandoning anything! :) (If I am abandoning anything (lack of reviews being the main reason, I admit), I'll warn you beforehand.). Review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. Thank you to Nics for spending your time in writing the detailed comment! :) Here's the detailed (?) response:_

 _As this is fanfiction, I have allowed myself to dismiss some parts of canon freely. Such as Tentoo. Jack is Jack. He is a special human being. Hasn't it been him who spoke about watching Rose growing up? Suspension of disbelief much? Assuming he could travel in time, nobody knows if he was unable to travel among dimensions just as freely._

 _Bad Wolf is a very, very powerful being. Even in the show's canon. In the canon I refuse to accept (the 50th) it is implied she has even been somehow helping the Doctor during the Time War!_

 _Jackie and Pete must still be around somewhere, I did not feel like metioning them._

 _As for the Eternals... I have watched_ Enlightenment. _With Peter Davison as the Doctor (season 20, episode 5). Seeing things as a game / amusement is what they live for/ need. Humans or Time Lords are only ephemeral beings to them. (Assuming you have not seen the episode)_

 _Sorry for confusing both of my lovely reviewers!_

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"Go. Leave and never return," one of the Eternals spoke dryly. "Take your Doctor with you. The memories are freed. You might need to wait for a minute until it hits him."_

 _These were the longest sixty-two seconds in Rose's life. With Bad Wolf gone out of her so abruptly, having taken a great deal of strength out of her by this alone, the Time Lady grabbed the Doctor by the hand, pulled him inside the TARDIS with her and waited._

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **Chapter Six**

The moment he has returned to himself, he Doctor was feeling completely dazed. The dubious look on Rose's face was doing nothing to make him feel better. On the face of the one who used to be an example of incessant optimism wherever she went.

He knew without a doubt that it had been his foolish actions that have made his Rose change her personality so drastically. She has created a new life for herself.

"Are you okay?" The almost frightened expression on the Doctor's face has made her let go of some of her anger.

The tenderness in her voice has reminded him of the sweet girl he knew. The Rose he now remembered.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I did not think it was ever going to end up this way!"

"Oh. So you don't regret it," Rose spoke emotionlessly.

"Of course I do! I would do anything to-"

"To undo it? Trust me, I wouldn't be able to do _that_ again. In fact, all I want is to finally sleep for, well, at least _five_ hours!"

The Doctor gaped at her. "That's a lot, considering-"

"Considering I am a Time Lady. Yes! And please, don't disturb me under _any_ circumstances."

 _What if the world is ending?_ He tried employing telepathy.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. _Deal with it yourself!_

 _What about Jack?_

She sighed heavily. " _Must_ you meet him right away?" The fair girl knew she would get no chance to rest with the Captain nearby.

"He must know we're all right!" The Doctor tried to convince her.

 _Leave me out of this,_ Rose looked at him meaningfully and exited the console room. Her body was screaming with what felt like an exhaustion beyond anything she had ever experienced. All she needed was to reach her old chamber aboard the TARDIS, so what if its walls have remained dyed hot pink? It has been her room up until the relationship between the Doctor and her has progressed into a dream which has now seemed shattered and impossible to fix up.

It seemed the clever vessel did not feel like helping her to find the room. Soon, Rose kept finding herself in the places she must have passed just minutes ago.

 _Stop it. Please. Just several hours of complete peace._

No reaction. _Fine, I'll try to be nicer to the Doctor! He's my bond-mate, after all. Just-_

That has worked like a charm. Rose sighed in relief, finally finding the door to her room just before her.

The fact the Doctor was sitting on her bed and looking at her with a sad look on his face did not even surprise her. Rose shrugged at him. "Was it the TARDIS?"

"Yes. Would you mind if I stayed here, just until you fell asleep?"

Rose knew what answer he was expecting, but couldn't care less, being way too exhausted to object to anything. "If you don't say a word the entire time, you may."

 _Thank you_ , he breathed, feeling strangely uncomfortable in seeing Rose undress up to her underwear.

 _You have seen much more of me than that. Relax, Doctor. Just allow me to sleep._

He nodded, glad Rose has allowed him to stay with her in her chamber, even if this time this has had nothing to do with tenderly waking her up from nightmares.

The greatest thing the Time Lord wanted at this moment was making their bond work at its full capacity at once. Sadly, it seemed like that much was absolutely out of the question and was possibly going to remain like that for quite a while...

"Come 'ere," Rose called him sleepily. "I can't sleep with you staring at me," she smiled at him softly. "I don't need you to undress. Just stop ogling. Please, just-"

The Doctor did not question her sleepy decision, kicking his shoes off and joining her on the bed, willing himself to stare at the ceiling right until Rose's even breathing has told him his bond-mate was asleep at last.

Now, with his memories back, the Time Lord could not stop thinking about whatever has made him take the thoughtless step of removing Rose's memories. Was he afraid of someone getting hold of some of his secrets only his lover was ever aware of? That had been a decision to have scarred them, possibly their relationship beyond healing. What if Rose was never going to love him again?

With these dark thoughts inside his mind, the Time Lord has fallen asleep.

Rose was the first to wake up, sighing heavily at the sight of the sleeping Doctor on her bed. She knew some sleep was necessary for both of them.

Once the Time Lord was awake, he jumped off the bed at once, startled. "I hope I haven't done anything regrettable? Haven't interrupted your sleep?"

"No, you haven't. In fact, I must have been so exhausted not even a Dalek would have succeeded in waking me up."

A vision of Rose being turned into dust by one of _those_ has made the Doctor look ar her with dread.

"Don't-"

"It's _your_ nightmare, Doctor. We all know what's _really_ happened."

"Yes," he nodded at her. "Can I just say-"

Rose shushed him with a move of her hand. Addressing complicated subjects could wait, could they not?

"I don't need your apologies. All I need is your understanding. Do I really look like someone with inhuman strength? No, because I'm not. I came back from the trip utterly exhausted, feeling empty and- and-"

"You don't feel like resuming our relationship just yet." He spoke sadly.

"I don't feel like making you feel as if a relationship could be broken off, then renewed in a blink of an eye. You have _hurt_ me. Made me doubt in everything. I- I don't think I can-"

The Doctor gulped, understanding she was right. "I know. We would need to- You would need to-"

"Revive our bond," Rose spoke of the thing the Time Lord has been too afraid to address as if it has been the most natural and logical outcome of what has felt completely impossible only minutes ago.

"The bond... It's only been dead on your side. But what I mean is I need time. You must need some of it, too."

"Yes. Time." The Doctor agreed. "All the time you need. By the way, am I, by any chance, allowed to call you by your first name again?"

 _Rose?_

She eyed him mischevously for an answer.

* * *

 _A/N. The amount of attention this story receives is, well, better than expected by today's_ ffnet _standards. Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

 _By the way, am I, by any chance, allowed to call you by your first name again?"_

Rose?

 _She eyed him mischievously for an answer._

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Only if you absolutely need to."

Rose could not back away thinking about just how _wrong_ everything has become all of a sudden. As Wolf, she was cold and distant. Could easily dismiss everyone whenever she pleased. As Wolf, she had been safe. Even the Eternals seemed to have been slightly out of their comfort zone once Bad Wolf has helped her to reach her purpose.

Now, she was feeling like a teenager all over again. Sure, she was furious. Letting the Doctor inside her mind was out of the question.

At the same time...

"Why have you done that to yourself?" It was better to get all the answers right away. "Why did you feel you needed to make _me_ forget our _everything_? I have been a Time Lady by then! Are you sure I wouldn't have been able to fight whatever dangers were there on my own?"

"I loved you. Would have done anything to keep you safe, and I mean _anything_."

Rose bit her lip, not having expected such bluntness from him. _Loved?_

He cleared his throat, changing the topic. "I mean- Are you sure your _Wolf_ persona is even necessary any more?"

"Are you sure the Rose you knew, the Rose you _loved_ is even the same person?"

He nodded, convinced. "I remember it _all_ now. You are just as fiery, just as stubborn, just as-"

Rose exhaled, tired of keeping her true feelings under wraps for much longer. If he only asked, she _knew_ she would fall into his arms all over again... "Yes?"

She was expecting for anything from him at this point. Even for the journey through the bruised, blood-filled, burning fields of Gallifrey. Only this time, the Doctor was not keeping _anything_ from her. From his brave, faithful, accepting bond-mate.

Burning fields have now become fields full of burning bodies, the eerie remains of the Citadel now filled with screams for help no-one has got the chance to listen to...

He needed her to see, to _know_ , now more than ever. With his memories back, including both the joyful and the sorrowful ones... He did not want to hide _anything_ from the one he loved. Not any more. "Do you _see_ , Rose? Do you _hear_?"

Rose was sobbing, clinging to him for support. "You are right, it's about time I see... everything. Oh, Doctor. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. You're safe," he soothed Rose. "It's all over. It has happened. It's done."

"No. You don't get it," she breathed. "I _want_ it all. All the pain, all of the dreadful decisions you have had to make, they're supposed to be my experience as much as yours!"

"You don't want that," he spoke softly. "I don't want you to make you go through it. I did not want it back then and I don't want it right now, love!"

She blinked at him, uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"What on Earth for?" Rose was not supposed to be sorry, for anything.

"I have been unnecessarily rude with you," the girl whispered. "I-"

The Doctor sighed. "It's all my fault. The rude, the unpleasant Wolf side of you – it's all my fault, understand."

"I-" Rose was stunned, breathing heavily. "Wolf is forgotten, yeah?"

 _You don't feel well, is this it?_ The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, believing employing telepathy has been the first step towards a new start... If she accepted it. _Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?_

Rose exhaled, but did not back away. _Hold me. Make me forget we are not alone in the universe._

The Time Lord was stunned. Her request has basically meant she was craving to resume the intimate connection they have once shared. Back when forming a bond looked like the only reasonable step to take... Which it was.

He eyed her curiously. _That, my love, I can grant you whenever. Yet every time we toy with this, the connection between us grows stronger._

"I remember," she breathed, uttering his Gallifreyan name in a way which has only made the Doctor forget every rule they might have been supposed to follow. If this meant they were going to come back to how things once were between them, it was more than he could have expected.

His lips have attacked hers hungrily. _Make me yours,_ Rose sent him. While that has not been the first time such – or very similar – words... thoughts have reached for his mind, this was something completely different.

Yet only when he has deepened the kiss, his tongue feeling welcome and adored inside Time Lady's mouth did he understand.

 _Are you... are you sure?_ The Doctor managed, no longer able to keep his hands from wandering. She was asking him for the thing he himself has once stopped from happening. Completing the telepathic bond, properly.

 _Don't you want it, Doctor?_ She has welcomed his hands overcoming every obstacle there was eagerly. Her shirt. Her tee-shirt. Her bra.

 _I need it. Need you._ He was not in the mood for testing his luck, working on removing her tights and her incredibly long skirt at the same time.

 _I have needed you, wanted you, always,_ Rose was almost overtaken with the realisation that this was it – it was happening. The Doctor has opened himself to her, ignoring whatever vulnerability this might have looked like to his one and only bond-mate. She, on the other hand, was feeling equally vulnerable. To know that this has been their first shag after long years of abstinence, to know this was likely going to lead to them finally completing the telepathic bond – Rose was giddy with excitement. The Doctor was grinning at her, waiting for the Time Lady to be the first one losing patience and encouraging him to finally enter her.

She did not wait for long. _Please._

The Doctor held his breath, before finally allowing his cock inside her. _Are you sure you want the entire ceremony, hand-fastening ritual and all here and now, or-_

Rose exhaled. "Should we-"

 _It doesn't matter, love. We could equally perform it afterwards._

 _And make you regret missing the only occasion in which we could try and- I don't think so._

The TARDIS must have found the entire idea slightly... idiotic, but she has provided them with what they needed all the same. She was afraid that either the shag or the hand-fastening ceremony was doomed to lose some of its importance.

Even if it had, the ship must have been the only one to have noticed. After all, the vows they have uttered telepathically must have somewhat coincided with their shared bliss of togetherness. Of _completeness._

The TARDIS was unbelievably happy for them. Now, if only their friend Jack (the one she could not help but was still unable to trust completely) did not pose them any additional trouble...

* * *

 _A/N. This story's already finished. The following /final chapter should follow... Tomorrow, perhaps._


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

 _Even if it had, the ship must have been the only one to have noticed. After all, the vows they have uttered telepathically must have somewhat coincided with their shared bliss of togetherness. Of completeness ._

 _The TARDIS was unbelievably happy for them. Now, if only their friend Jack (the one she could not help but was still unable to trust completely) did not pose them any additional trouble..._

* * *

 **After You Get What You Want**

 **8.**

The Doctor and Rose have returned to Jack quietly. For a moment, he has thought they could barely tolerate each other, not sparing a look at each other.

"How did it go? Have you two managed to-"

"Splendidly," the Doctor spoke, his voice even.

Jack Harkness blinked, incredulous. However have they managed? He hasn't noticed any visible marks or bruises on their faces, at least.

"Anyway. The food I'd ordered, remember it?"

"It hasn't even arrived yet?" Rose guessed.

"It _had_. Two days ago."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm sorry to ask, but how have the two of you even survived without offing each other up to this point?"

The once-Time Agent seemed genuinely concerned. These two, they were his friends, for God's sake!

"Let's not talk about it," Rose spoke quietly.

Jack gasped. "Are you _serious_ , Rosie? I'm sure the Doctor can't hurt you now, not while I'm here!"

The Time Lord shook his head at Jack. "That's what we need to talk to you about. We intend to return home. To our home universe, that is."

"So that you could shout at each other without the good ol' Jack watching over you?"

Rose was fighting back the wish to roar with laughter.

 _Just a few moments more, sweetheart_ , the Doctor encouraged her.

"I see. But hasn't your arrival here has only been accidental? How can you be sure your trip is going to be successful?"

"We have talked about it, Rose and I."

"More like shouted about it," she glared at the Time Lord, who shrugged. _Enjoying yourself, are you?_

 _Just a little bit. It still makes me uncomfortable keeping these things from him._

 _You know it's for the best, love!_

Jack was not going to give up. "Don't _tell_ me. I still think all you two need is one good shag, and all anger's forgotten."

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Jack Harkness smirked at her. "You know you want it!"

"We're serious. We are going to leave this universe," Rose spoke gravely. "Together," she grimaced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The immortal man asked.

"You can't. Who's going to look after Laura and Danielle?" The Time Lady was determined to keep him away from their upcoming journey _home_.

"I'd rather keep an eye on the two of you," he admitted. "These two can be looked after by Tosh or-"

"What about you and Ianto?"

The Doctor looked at Jack curiously. The man's face was at the point of acquiring a very meaningful blush.

The human cleared his throat. "I can't understand you two. You can't stand each other, but it seems you'd rather-"

"We're married," Rose reminded him kindly.

"So? Are you going to live your life like that from now on, with clenched teeth? I can only imagine a lot of side-affairs in such an unpleasant situation!"

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. "We have promised each other forever," the Time Lord gave Jack a tight smile.

"However long ago has _that_ happened? Besides, what good are promises, if you two cannot spend ten seconds without glaring at each other?"

They did not object, not bothering to mention the renewal and the completion of their bonding ritual.

"That's just the Time Lord life for you, Jack," the Doctor spoke, patting him on the shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about us."

"Your conviction is admirable. What if either of you falls in love with someome else?"

Rose has half-glared at both of them. "No."

Jack was getting uneasy. Whatever's happened to them both? "What do you mean, _no?_ Maybe you two really need something to fill your stomachs with right now, as I'm not even convinced you have had _anything_ while away?" Maybe _that_ has been their problem...

"You take care of Torchwood. Make sure you keep telling Ianto just how happy you are to have him in your life," Rose's voice was light, yet her words were serious.

"As for Wolf," the Doctor has joined the conversation, "you are free to keep them all on edge about her threatening to return. Later, though, you might simply tell them she has left for a honeymoom with her husband," he was grinning at the perspective, one he was not going to witness.

"Is this plan okay with you, Rose?" Jack asked. her. Only then did the realisation hit him. They were being serious about leaving.

"Are you sure?" He gave them the question anyway.

"I love him," was her short response.

Jack Harkness was stunned. "What about you, Doc?"

"You should have given us these questions yesterday," the Time Lord grinned at him.

"Why? What has happened yesterday?"

They have both broken into a fit of roaring laughter now.

"Does it need saying?" Rose has been the one uttering these dreadful words now.

It didn't need saying, of course. Jack nodded, eyeing them incredulously. "I am happy about you two," he said curtly. "Maybe it's about time for me to leave," the immortal human smiled at them kindly. "If you ever meet my parallel self, say hello. Wait, I suppose all celebrations are already over?"

The girl smirked at him. "What celebrations are you having in mind?"

"Your reunion, of course!" Jack was running out of options.

 _I'm pretty sure I know what he means,_ Rose grinned at her bond-mate.

The Doctor nodded at her. _I know it, too, love. Doesn't that terrify you?_

"Shut up," Rose rolled her eyes at him. "We need to say farewell to Jack... for now, at least, yeah?"

* * *

Even if shouting or blaming each other for usually trivial things could not be avoided every so often in their everlasting lives... Everything could be fixed up with a smile. With a kiss. With a compliment. With a heartfelt apology. And, last but not least, with the one thing Captain Jack has approved of most of all.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _A/N. This story was not supposed to take such an abrupt turn to live-forever-be-happy-forever originally, not so soon, but it did. :)  
_


End file.
